Heart Over Head
by Kaya Scott
Summary: The way New Year's Eve should have ended.


Todd hadn't been gone five seconds and Blair was already regretting her decision. She'd been serious about not rushing into anything this time, but his hands had felt so good on her and she could still feel his lips on her neck. Before she could even finish thinking about going after him, she was out the door and calling his name, not caring that she had already taken her shoes off.

Todd heard her and stopped where he was, but didn't turn around. He couldn't. He couldn't play this game anymore tonight. It had been hard to walk away after that last kiss and he knew he couldn't do it again. Not after he'd seen the way she was looking at him before he left. If he had to look at her again right now, he wouldn't be able to hold back.

"Todd, look at me." Her words were accompanied by a hand on his shoulder and she felt him shudder at her touch. "Will you please look at me?"

"Go back inside, Blair."

Blair heard his demand, but chose to ignore. Instead, she stepped closer to him, pressing her chest to his back as she rubbed her hands up and down his arms. "I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's wrong."

Todd didn't say anything, just turned and captured her lips in a hungry kiss. His mouth moved skillfully over hers, tasting and exploring as though it were the first time they had ever kissed. He took everything that she gave him and when she moaned into the kiss, he groaned and pulled her flush against him.

Blair could feel Todd against every inch of her body and she couldn't believe he'd held back this long. She could have stood here kissing him all night, but they both wanted more as her lungs started to burn with need for oxygen, she reluctantly broke their kiss. When she pulled back slightly to look up at him and saw the look in his eyes, her knees went weak and she gripped his arms so that she could keep standing. Without saying a word, she took Todd's hand and led him back inside the house.

As soon as the door shut behind them, Todd turned Blair so that her back was against his chest and leaned down so that his mouth was right next to her ear. "Last chance, Blair. If we go up those stairs, we're not going back."

She shook her head and bit her lip to hold back a moan as he cupped her breast and then let his hand slowly trail downwards. "No, don't stop." She dropped her head back onto his shoulder and let him guide her as they started upstairs.

When they finally reached Blair's room they practically fell through the door and Todd barely managed to keep them upright. He kicked the door shut, spun her around so that she was facing him, and lowered his mouth to hers as he walked them backwards toward her bed. She threaded her arms around his neck and he lowered her onto the bed then settled on top of her, slowly breaking their kiss and leaving them both breathless. As he looked down at her, Todd released a slow breath. He hadn't been touched by anyone in almost nine years and his mind was spinning with sensory overload right now.

Sensing that he was overwhelmed, Blair reached up and brushed her fingers against his cheek. "Hey, there's no rush."

Todd didn't say anything just moved off of her and pulled her to a sitting position so that he could unzip her dress. Once it had been carelessly thrown over his shoulder he let her fall back onto the bed. While she removed her bra, Todd slowly trailed kisses down her body then paused for a moment before pressing his mouth to her hot center through the fabric of her panties.

Blair whimpered and reached down, tangling one hand in his hair as the other gripped the sheets. "Todd, please."

"Shh," he murmured as he lifted his head. "I'll take care of you." He pushed her panties to the side and scissored her clit with two fingers. "You're so wet."

"For you. Only for you."

His fingers played in and out of her hot folds, twisting and turning, bringing her closer to release. When her breath hitched then became more ragged, he pressed his thumb to her clit and pinched, watching as she came apart, crying out her release as her inner muscles clamped around his fingers. As her breathing returned to normal and she relaxed, Todd slid his fingers out of her and moved back up her body.

He traced her lips, coating them with her sticky juices, then lowered his head and kissed her. He loved the way his mouth slid over hers and as they kissed, Blair pushed his jacket down his arms and threw it to the floor then began divesting him of his shirt and tie.

Once they had joined her dress on the floor, Blair rolled them over so that she was on top and smiled slightly at his surprise as she let her hands roam his chest, refamiliarizing herself with the feel of his tight muscles and warm skin under her hands. As their kiss continued, each one battling for dominance, Blair rocked against him, feeling him grow harder still under him. When he arched into her, she moaned into the kiss and dug her nails into his chest before pulling back.

Without a word they helped each other out of their remaining clothes and then Todd flipped them over so that he was once again on top. He looked down at her, his hazel eyes dark with lust and love and a myriad of other emotions. He could look at her forever, but right now he had other needs. Todd sheathed himself in her and then staid perfectly still as he closed his eyes, taking time to adjust to being inside her again. Blair reached up, running her fingers through his hair, then caressing his face and tracing his scar. She was just as overwhelmed as he was, but for completely different reasons. She was willing to stay like this all night if it was what he needed, but as she continued to soothe him with her touch, his eyes slowly opened.

When Todd's hazel eyes slid open and connected with Blair's green eyes, a thousand unspoken words passed between them. Finally, he began moving with long, slow strokes, his eyes never leaving hers. It didn't take Blair long to pick up his rhythm as he slowly slid his hands up arms toward her hands where he entwined their hands. She arched against him and Todd increased the pace of his thrusts, his lips brushing hers as she once again picked up his rhythm and moved her body against. Finally, they reached their climax and as they fell over the edge together, Todd caught Blair's mouth in a short kiss. He pulled back and watched her intently as they both came down from their release. For several minutes their harsh breathing was the only sound in the room.

It wasn't until their breathing and heart rates returned to normal that Todd pulled out of Blair and rolled onto his back, pulling her against his side.

"I love you," he whispered as lazily stroked her back.

Blair snuggled closer to him and pressed a kiss to his chest, content to have him so close and continue basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking. "I love you."


End file.
